


Радости осенних туманов

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), SindyRa



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SindyRa/pseuds/SindyRa
Summary: — Это абсолютно точно дракон! — восклицает сияющий от восторга Дэнни. Зеленая чешуйчатая штука у него на коленях потягивается и зевает, как кошка, прежде чем изрыгнуть в воздух маленькое огненное облако.





	Радости осенних туманов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frolic in the Autumn Mists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597012) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



Джессика совсем не в восторге, что ее разбудил телефонный звонок Дэнни. Конечно, дело было в два часа пополудни, но Дэнни вообще не стоит того, чтобы вставать, сколько бы времени на часах ни было.  
  
Однако он очень настаивал, чтобы она приехала прямо сейчас, поэтому Джессика натянула джинсы с наименьшим количеством пятен и потащилась через весь город на такси, оплату которого намеревалась свалить на своего личного Ральфа Маккио[1].  
  
Теперь, когда она стоит между Люком и Мэттом и глядит на то, что восторженный Дэнни держит на коленях, до неё понемногу начинает доходить, с чего такая срочность.  
  
— Это… — начал Мэтт, замолк, потом снова открыл рот, но в итоге лишь молча покачал головой.  
  
Сидящая на диване выглядящая вымотанной Коллин спрятала лицо в ладонях.  
  
Мэтт попытался снова:  
  
— Полагаю, мои чувства меня в кои-то веки подводят, и на самом деле это не дракон?  
  
— Это абсолютно точно дракон! — воскликнул сияющий от восторга Дэнни. Зеленое чешуйчатое нечто у него на коленях потянулось и зевнуло, будто кошка, а потом изрыгнуло огненное облачко. — Разве это не потрясающе?  
  
—Да просто праздник, вашу мать, — простонал Люк.  
  


***

  
  
— Где ты, черт подери, взял дракона, — приступила Джессика, убедившись, что из выпивки в холодильнике наличествует только лимонад Майка[2], потому что Дэнни всё никак не вырастет. Но уж лучше это, чем вообще ничего.  
  
— На фермерском рынке, — ответил Дэнни, почесывая дракона под челюстью.  
  
— Что?.. — удивился Мэтт.  
  
— Это был не фермерский рынок, — вздохнула Коллин. — Я сказала ему встретить меня на фермерском рынке, а он заблудился и вместо этого оказался на какой-то странной уличной ярмарке. Очевидно, с драконами.  
  
— На уличной ярмарке можно купить драконов? — вскинул брови Люк.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Дэнни таким тоном, будто Люк выдал что-то нелепое. Ну, будто Люк первый в этой комнате что-то нелепое выдал. — Я купил драконье яйцо. Оно у меня уже несколько месяцев.  
  
Джессика и Люк сурово воззрились на Коллин. Даже Мэтт повернулся к ней.  
  
— Только не надо винить меня! — вскинула она руки. — В этом доме десяток спален! У меня нет привычки проверять каждую на предмет наличия мифологических существ.  
  
Дэнни пожал плечами.  
  
— Не поймите меня неправильно, я сначала подумал, что это мошенничество или просто, ну знаете, действительно классное пресс-папье. В этом полушарии не так-то просто достать драконьи яйца. Но оно стоило всего пару тысяч долларов…  
  
— О, ну конечно, — пробурчал Люк.  
  
— … и даже если это оказалось бы ненастоящее яйцо, оно выглядело очень круто. Жалко, что вы его не видели. И парень, который продал его мне, все подмигивал, типа: «Эй, чувак, это настоящая сделка». Так что я решил засунуть его в свободную спальню, согреть, а если не вылупится через пару месяцев, то и фиг бы с ним. Но… — Дэнни жестом указывает на дракона, как будто кто-то из них мог перестать мысленно вопить «Черт возьми, это же дракон!» за время, пока он говорил. — Она вылупилась!  
  
— А потом повсюду напрудила, — добавляет Коллин.  
  
— А потом повсюду напрудила! — соглашается Дэнни. Джессика никогда еще не видела его таким счастливым.  
  


***

  
  
Если Джессика в чем и хороша, так это в поиске странного дерьма в интернете. Она уселась у Дэнни в «кабинете» — честно говоря, больше похожем на комнату для коллекции стикеров, чем на что-либо другое, — и открыла его ноутбук.  
  
— Этот компьютер слишком хорош, чтобы с него только в Неопетс[3] играть, — пробормотала Джессика.  
  
— Мне нужно было убедиться, что мои зверушки живы! — запротестовал Дэнни. — Я довольно долго не заходил. Собираешься в даркнет? — спросил он, склонившись над ее плечом. Она положила ладонь ему на лицо и оттолкнула прочь.  
  
— Не шути так, — ответил Люк и покосился на Джессику. — Ведь нет же?  
  
— Нет, — подтвердила она. — Есть один форум, «Странные-сказки-точка-ком»… Люди рассказывают там о странных вещах, которые они видели и слышали, пытаются найти им подтверждение. В последнее время в основном обсуждают, настоящие ли Мстители или это всё брехня, но иногда мелькают заметки про человека в чёрном, спрыгивающем с крыши кувырком назад. Или о парне, пробившем себе дорогу из тюрьмы кулаками… — Про супер-сильную женщину там тоже писали, но Джесс завела несколько аккаунтов и активно дискредитировала любую информацию о себе. — Если кто и знает, как избавиться от дракона, так это местные фрики.  
  
— Но я не хочу избавляться от Крошки Шу! — запротестовал Дэнни, прижимая дракончика к себе. Та тяпнула его в ответ острыми клычками за палец. — Ой. Я люблю ее!  
  
— Шу? Крошка Шу? — повторил Мэтт.  
  
— Дракона, которого я победил в Кунь-Луне, звали Шу-Лао. А это девочка намного меньше, так что… — Дэнни пожал плечами. — Я просто пожал плечами, прости, Мэтт.  
  
— Я знаю, — мягко напомнил Мэтт.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что это именно она? — поинтересовалась Джессика. Если мистическое обучение монахов кунг-фу включает изучение гениталий драконов, она сворачивает лавочку.  
  
— Я не знаю, но она очень суровая, так что я взял на себя смелость предположить, — терпеливо пояснил Дэнни. И ойкнул: видимо, дракончик, Крошка Шу, снова его укусила.  
  
Ну ладно. Может, Джессика задержится.  
  


***

  
  
— Если драконы реальны, то что еще реально? — подал голос Мэтт.  
  
— Моя незаинтересованность в этом разговоре, — пробормотала Джессика, на миг оторвавшись от компьютера. Мэтт и Коллин растянулись на ковре бок о бок в одинаковых и откровенно неправдоподобных позах, Дэнни лёг рядом с ними прямо на пол. Ну хоть Люк знает, для чего люди изобретали мебель, и устроился на диване.  
  
— Я спрашивал Дэнни, а не тебя, — напомнил Мэтт. — Ладно, у нас есть драконы. Значит ли это, что… реальны единороги? Пикси? Демоны?  
  
Люк вскинул брови и поднял руку с вцепившейся мёртвой хваткой в палец Крошкой Шу. Та старательно вгрызается в него уже минут десять — с тех пор как он предложил себя в качестве более прочной жевательной игрушки, чем Дэнни.  
  
— Боишься, что скрытый мир начнёт кусаться в прямом смысле?  
  
— Ну слушай, мы уже имели дело с воскрешением и драконами. Мне просто интересно, не объявятся ли потом из водопровода русалки.  
  
Дэнни пожал плечами.  
  
— Единороги и пикси — западная мифология. Крошка Шу — китайский дракон. Я понятия не имею, означает ли это, что европейские мифы тоже реальны.  
  
— Хорошо, что еще есть в китайской мифологии? — уточнил Люк.  
  
— Кунь-Лунь не является частью Китая как такового, но… Фэнхуан… — Дэнни глянул на Колин.  
  
— Ниан, — добавила она. — Духи лисиц. Духи вообще всего.  
  
— А русалки? — спросил Мэтт.  
  
— Да что ты привязался к русалкам? Тебя прёт от лифчиков из ракушек, или типа того?  
  
На лице Мэтта раздражающе-невозмутимое выражение, из-за которого непонятно, он стебётся или и впрямь тащится от этого. В перевёрнутом виде его эмоции считывать ещё труднее.  
  
— Мы живем на острове, Джессика. Это стратегически важная информация.  
  
— Я бы меньше беспокоился о русалках и больше — о водных драконах, — беспечно заявил Дэнни.  
  
— Водные драконы? — повторил Люк.  
  
— Р-рау! — поддакнула Крошка Шу.  
  
  


***

  
У Джессики уходит тридцать восемь минут, чтобы из заполняющих сайт селфи в шапочках из фольги и теорией заговора выкопать слухи о драконьем святилище в Хуэйчжоу; одиннадцать минут тратят Дэнни и Колин на два телефонных разговора, чтобы подтвердить, что святилище существует; сорок семь минут Мэтт и Люк ходят по ближайшему продуктовому магазину с золотой картой Дэнни, скупая столько рыбы для прокорма маленького монстра, сколько могут унести…  
  
(«Она ещё жевательных червячков любит, — заверил Дэнни. — Я проверял».)  
  
…и два с половиной часа ушло у них на попытки убедить Дэнни, что нет, нельзя держать дракона в высотке в центре Манхэттена.  
  
— Это большая квартира! — настаивал он, вцепившись в дракона. — У неё будет очень много места!  
  
— Не ты ли говорил, что Шу-Лао заполнил целую гору? — напомнила Коллин.  
  
— Может, Крошка Шу не станет такой большой! Она ведь Крошка Шу, а не Большая Шу!  
  
— Это ты её назвал так! Сегодня!  
  
— У тебя же соседи, — вычленил важное Мэтт. — Соседи, которые заметят странные звуки, трясущиеся полы и тот факт, что ты от её укусов всё время будешь в крови с головы до ног.  
  
— Сказал парень, который в свою квартиру почти еженощно заползает полумертвым, — пробормотал Люк. Мэтт нахмурился. — Что? Думаешь, Клэр не рассказывает мне о твоих делах?  
  
— Мэтт все еще прав, даже если тоже не очень умный, — сказала Джессика. — Хочешь быть таким же дурнем, как Мэтт, Дэнни?  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Нет, — признал Дэнни.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Ей здесь не место, — надавила Коллин. — Её украли, и ей пора домой.  
  
— Но она меня любит! — Дэнни, уже явно сдавшийся, всё ещё крепко удерживал дракончика в руках. И она снова его цапнула. — Ой!  
  
— Слушай, парень, мы можем просто купить тебе щенка, — предложил Люк.  
  
— Я миллионер, у меня может быть и дракон, и щенок.  
  
— Дракон может съесть щенка, — заметил Мэтт.  
  
— Дракон может съесть тебя, — добавил Люк.  
  
— Давай, Джеки Пайпер[4], завязывай с этим, — говорит Джессика. — Мы здесь уже несколько часов, а мне надо встретиться с платёжеспособными клиентами в… — А расписание-то у Малкольма… — Когда-то там… Кажется.  
  
Коллин села рядом с Дэнни и положила руку ему на колено.   
  
— Эй, Дэнни, поговори со мной. В чём на самом деле проблема?  
  
Дэнни хмуро глянул на неё, потом снова уставился на дракона у себя на коленях.  
  
— Слушайте, я знаю, что ей здесь не место, — признал он. — Я знаю. Но… Я понимаю, на что это похоже. Быть неуместным. И я подумал, что, возможно, если мы двое не принадлежам никому другому…  
  
Брови Мэтта взлетают вверх.   
  
— Так вот оно что. Ищешь себе такую же рыбу, вынутую из воды? — При слове «рыба» Крошка Шу подняла мордочку. — Нет, ты уже поужинала, это метафорическая рыба.  
  
— Перестань спорить с ящерицей, Мердок, — пробормотала Джессика.  
  
— В Кунь-Луне не было никого, похожего на меня, — медленно проговорил Дэнни. — И здесь нет никого, похожего на меня.  
  
— Думаешь, по городу гуляет много пуленепробиваемых чуваков? — спросил Люк.  
  
— Или людей, слышащих сердцебиение? — добавил Мэтт.  
  
— Я расхаживаю с мечом по многолюдному мегаполису, — заметила Коллин.  
  
Все повернулись к Джессике.  
  
— Что? — вскинула она брови. — Я совершенно нормальная. Это вы — четыре чудака.  
  
— Видишь? Ещё и Джессика, — подвёл итог Мэтт. Джессика послала его жестом. — Я знаю, что ты показала.  
  
— Потому и показала.  
  
— Раз уж мы выяснили, что ты здесь не единственный фрик, — начала Коллин, — то почему бы тебе не позволить Крошке Шу вернуться туда, где ей самое место?  
  
Дэнни вздохнул. Затем поднял взгляд и хитро улыбнулся.   
  
— Только если Джессика скажет, что любит меня таким, какой есть.  
Джессика скрестила руки на груди.  
  
— Похоже, мы оставляем дракона.  
  
— Джессика.  
  
— Что?  
  


***

  
  
Вся эта затея с драконом была невыразимо глупой, но раз уж Дэнни был готов свозить их всех в Китай, Джессика не собиралась отказываться от бесплатной поездки. Может же она провести в Китае недельный отпуск от ежедневной фотоохоты на изменяющих супругов? Даже Клэр, Мисти и друг Мэтта, тот адвокат-милашка, напросились на приглашение.  
  
Конечно, вполне возможно, что Дэнни пригласил их всех, потому что все ещё боится летать. Он был смертельно бледен всю дорогу до аэропорта, а в подлокотники сиденья вцепился задолго до того, как частный самолёт начал выруливать на взлётную полосу. Джессика утешать не умеет, поэтому, пока остальные отвлекали и успокаивали Дэнни в передней части самолета, она растянулась сразу на нескольких сиденьях ближе к хвосту и пялилась в окно в компании крошечных бутылочек с бухлом.  
  
Отвлечься от этого процесса её заставил скребущий звук, и Джессика перевела взгляд от окна, как раз когда Крошка Шу, которую Дэнни выпустил в свободное ползание по самолету, потому что мозг у него размером с печеньку, забралась к ней на сиденье. Джессика настороженно замерла, пока дракончик карабкался по её ноге, вцепляясь крошечными когтями в джинсовую ткань. Крошка Шу понюхала бутылку в её руке, чихнула, затем уселась и уставилась на Джессику блестящими чёрными глазами.  
  
— Что?  
  
Крошка Шу даже не моргнула.  
  
— Давай, вали обниматься к Дэнни, — говорит Джессика. — Или к Нельсону, он от тебя без ума.  
  
Дракончик и с места не двинулся. Джессика подумала, не сбросить ли эту штуку с колен, но… Да ну на, она же не полное чудовище. Да и когда ещё выдастся случай позависать с драконом?  
  
— Ладно, оставайся, если хочешь, — разрешила она. — Нам всё равно лететь осталось меньше часа.  
  
Она отворачивается и смотрит в окно на незнакомый пейзаж далеко внизу. Крошка Шу лезет ещё выше, вцепляясь уже в кожаную куртку, и устраивается у Джессики на животе, тоже выглядывая в иллюминатор.  
  
— Что? — Джессика проследила взгляд дракончика до земли. — Вот отсюда ты родом. Чё-как думаешь?  
  
Крошка Шу непонимающе взглянула на неё блестящими глазками, и до Джессики запоздало дошло, что она разговаривает с животным, будто оно может ответить. С другой стороны, это волшебное животное. Кто знает, какие правила на этот счёт?  
  
Тем не менее, она понизила голос, чтобы другие не слышали. Ну, Мэтт всё ещё может, но если ему захочется потом по этому поводу пошутить, у Джессики полные руки такого горячего компромата, что малыш-авокадо слезами умоется.  
  
— Да ладно, — снова обратилась она к дракончику. — Тебе и не хотелось оставаться в Нью-Йорке. Это ж натурально дыра. Слишком много людей и просто ужасные наценки. Плюс тебе пришлось бы жить с Дэнни, а он, скорее всего, заставил бы тебя заниматься с ним “Йогой для меня и мамочки”[5] и прочей чушью. Ты же не хочешь пасть настолько низко?  
  
Крошка Шу фыркнула и опустила рогатую головку Джессике на живот.  
  
— О нет, — пробормотала Джессика. — Не пытайся меня очаровать. Дети и покруче тебя пытались. Малькольм… — С которым она в конце концов подружилась и даже наняла. Плохой пример. — Хорошо, Дэнни… — Который убедил её совершить почти кругосветное путешествие ради глупейшей из авантюр, в которые она когда-либо ввязывалась. — Ладно, не суть. Олений взгляд на меня не действует. Как и обнимашки.  
  
Дракончик сонно пискнул.  
  
— Ох, да чтоб тебя! — Джессика таки поддалась желанию погладить маленькое чудовище по спине, прямо за оборчатым гребнем. Крошка Шу прикрыла глаза и передвинула морду на передние лапки.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — сказала Джессика. — Очевидно, здесь есть и другие драконы. Думаю, даже ошибки природы могут суметь найти друг друга.  
  
Что-то заставило её поднять глаза. В передней части самолета её взгляд поймал Дэнни, всё ещё бледный, но уже чуть более спокойный. Клэр наклонилась, тихо говоря ему что-то, явно имеющее для него большое значение.  
  
Его взгляд скользнул к дракончику, потом вернулся, и Джессика насупилась. Дэнни с улыбкой поднял большой палец вверх.  
  
Джессика закатила глаза и снова взглянула на спящую Крошку Шу.   
  
— Видишь? — прошептала она. — Даже этот идиот не одинок. Даже я.  
  
Зелёный ступенчатый пейзаж под ними становился всё ближе.  
  
— Да, — рассеянно проговорила Джессика, ведя пальцем по колючей спине дракончика, — у тебя всё будет просто отлично.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] — актёр, что-то вроде «мистер Вселенная», «самый популярный парень на районе».  
> [2] — «Mike's Hard Lemonade», линейка слабоалкогольных коктейлей. Чуть слабее наших Shake.  
> [3] — игра, позволяющая выращивать виртуальных питомцев («неопетов»).  
> [4] — герой мультика "Puff the magic dragon".  
> [5] — Mommy & Me Yoga, серия физических упражнений, популярная на сайтах для мамочек.


End file.
